In recent decades, electronic technology, including communication technology, has revolutionized our everyday lives. Electronic devices such as PDAs, mobile phones, mobile media players, and digital cameras, or the like, have permeated the lives of almost every person living in the developed world, and quite a number of people living in undeveloped countries. Mobile communication and computing devices, especially, have become the means by which countless millions conduct their personal and professional interactions with the world. It has become almost impossible for many people, especially those in the business world, who use these devices as a means to improve productivity, to function without access to their electronic devices.
In particular, many users use their mobile devices to connect to a server, such as an application server of an organization or corporate they are associated with. Thus, an organization, such as a commercial corporate, a governmental organization, an educational institute or others may wish to provide access to one or more applications and in particular web applications to a multiplicity of users, such as employees, clients, prospective clients, providers, sun-contractors, business partners or other affiliates or other individuals.
However, the application and data that may be provided to a user by the application may have to be under security limitations dictated by the organization. First, user identification may be required, followed by authorization clearance. An organization may define which users may access which applications or features thereof, wherein such authorization may depend on any one or more of the following: the application or feature thereof, the user's identity or group association, the user's mobile device type, the user's location, or other parameters which may change over time.
It will be appreciated that even after initial authorization is cleared, there may still be multiple security issues related to data exchange, that may be have to be monitored or handled throughout the communication session.
For example, authorization issues may come up during the communication if the user tries to perform actions that may or may not be allowed. Further issues may relate to: downloading files to the user: whether such downloading is legitimate and under what conditions; whether storing data received from an application on the user's device is allowed or prohibited and under what conditions; issues related to handling cookies, or the like.
In order to enable a user to work comfortably in a familiar environment, it may be required to enable each user to execute the remote applications in a browser of his or her choice which may or may not be the native browser of the device, rather than requiring all users to work on a specific secure browser.